The Kingdom of Ashes
by Checkingdude
Summary: The Sequel to Flame. Flame after 8 long years has created his kingdom from the ashes of an all dragon one and created a dragon/human kingdom instead. That doesn't mean he's off the Viking radar, not by a long shot. Now he must over come his old people's kingdom in order to allow his new way off life to survive.
1. Chapter 1

Ashes

Chapter 1

Well its been a while since I wrote Flame, I think I should give those fans of it their fix again XD.

Me- I live!

Ruffnut-Your alive?!

Me- Don't make it sound like a bad thing.

Tuffnut- Why not?

Astrid- Guys, leave him alone, he's writing.

Tuffnut- Not about us and our awesome destruction!

Me-Okay, lets get on with the story, I've had a long couple months and I would really just like to sleep

-Long weeks!-

Flames, that's all I ever saw, Flames of war, Flames of destruction. But in those moments, I saw something else, Ashes. I saw ashes, and from these ashes, life. So I began. From these ashes, I created a Kingdom, one I called The Kingdom of Ash.

-Flame, a speech he gave in Montel Village after a peace was brokered.

Flame walked down the marble floor, he was on a mission, and he needed to gain an ally in his war.

His people, actual people, were outnumbered, but not out matched, it was a harsh stalemate between him and the new Viking Nation, a nation they deemed, the Steel Pack. But thanks to his dragons, he kept them alive and well. He planned on making the world a better place, he just needed the right war to do that.

The doors to the throne room of the Scottish King and Queen were opened for him. He walked right in as his name was announced.

"King Flame, Ruler of the Kingdom of Ashes."

Ah, it was such a delight to hear that title.

He walked till he was at the other end of the room, and then bowed to the King and Queen of Scotland.

"Welcome King Flame, how may we help you?" The king inquired.

"I come looking for help. I am attacking the Steel Pack, and I ask for assistance," Flame answered.

"And what can you offer Scotland?" the Queen asked curiously.

Flame smiled as he spoke. "I can give you my nation's most valuable resource, our most valuable, life staining power ever created by the Gods themselves."

"What is this power King Flame?" the King asked, astonishment and curiosity screaming in his eyes.

"I can give you dragons," Flame concluded.

The King and Queen exchanged glances and quickly came to the conclusion that this must be a bluff of some sort.

The King scoffed," Where are these dragons, I see no dragons." The king laughed.

Flame frowned, rolled his eyes, and then did the unexpected. He sprang the wings out. They ripped through his coat and reveled themselves to the king and queen.

"I was not joking," Flame spoke, no-nonsense clear in his voice.

"A Demon!" The King spat.

"Hardly, more like someone crowned by the things that a Viking calls a demon," Flame said calmly.

"You hide from your own people this form don't you!?" the now angry King accused.

"No, they all know who I am, they know my history well enough, they understand, you do not, not yet at least," Flame spoke with a clear voice.

"I should skin you demon!" The Scottish King yelled.

"Good luck, my dragons have surrounded your palace, your guards, captured, my riders should be here right about-"

The doors got blown in.

"-now."

"Yo-You monster!" The King roared.

"Hardly, more like someone who is getting very tired of war," Flame said dryly.

"You will not get away with this injustice!" The King shouted and charged the younger ruler.

Flame rolled his eyes and dodged, then promptly pinned the Scottish King to the floor.

"Injustice my wings, your majesty," Flame spat out, "but while you and your men are eating well and drinking wine, I'm out there defending my home with my men, trying to preserve a way of life! I've waited for 2 years for your answer and I tire of the games played in your court to put it off day after day. I've not fought the Viking Nation for 5 years to lose now!

Flame got up and yanked the flustered but unharmed king up.

"Your pleas fall on deaf ears today King Flame," The King replied stonily, but it didn't take a genius to figure out that he was scared of Flame either.

"As I figured they would, but consider this, when the Vikings are done with us, what stops them from pushing on East?" Flame shot back.

Flame began to walk to his guard.

"King Flame!" The King shouted, Flame turned, "do not think I will forget this day, but also remember, that I am making a decision very soon. Do you understand?"

"Yes, but also understand, if you try to stab me in the back, I'll do what I have to do to survive," Flame answered.

Flame then left the throne room and soon the Kingdom of Scotland.

"Well that could have gone over better," A feminine voice sounded behind him.

Flame chuckled.

"It most certainly could have, but I think the message got put out there, what do you think?" Flame answered.

"Eh, could have been better."

"Thank you Milady for the constructive criticism," Flame replied dryly.

"Just saying," she shot back.

"Eh, get over it, it's done and there no going back. Besides, Scotland will beg for my help if the Steel Pack has anything to say about it," Flame said mildly.

"Maybe," she said as they kept on flying.

They continued to fly till they hit a wall of mist, but that did not stop them, they continued on straight. The real dangers were below. Hundreds of pillars, and lots of Smothering Smoke Breaths hide an island that was the beating heart of the dragon revolution.

Flame and his guard landed the dragons behind him that attacked the Scottish Castle dispersed, either to find food or rest.

Flame was greeted with by his people there. Hundreds of them, perhaps thousands now, more continued to pour into his kingdom very day.

Yes, the Kingdom of Ashes was rising, and rising fast. All because on young 15 year old boy befriended a single dragon. Now look at that boy. 28 and ruling a kingdom he created.

Flame smiled. He was truly happy. He might strike fear into his enemies, but to his people, they loved him.

Kind, honest, sensible, and wise beyond his years, Flame was the king other kings wished they were. He had no destiny as a Viking, so he made his own as a King.

Yes, the world was going good for Flame, if only the Viking Kingdom to the North saw it the way his people did. Oh well, he would show them, one at a time if need be, but all of them would see his light, glowing in the dark of their lives.

He rose from the Ashes of a Viking once too, so could they.

-Chapter 1 done-

That's chapter one folks. This is my big project that I have been working on….well…besides homework that is…. (Curse high school) I hope you enjoyed. Have a nice day (or night) and may I see you all again someday soon on a new chapter.

Review please, how can I make this fan fiction better? (No Toothcup, sorry, too weird for me)


	2. Chapter 2

Kingdom of Ash

Chapter 2

Hiccup looked around at all his people. Dragons and humans alike. He smiled with the sheer happiness of seeing his people at peace with the oversized reptiles.

"So what are you so thinking about?"

Hiccup turned around and looked at women he loved. Astrid Hofferson had changed quite a bit since she had left with Hiccup. She was taller for sure, her cheek bones could be easily seen giving her face an angular look with her thin frame. Well curved and features that that made most men stare.

"Life. Death. Politics. Ummm, yeah that's about right," Hiccup shrugged.

"How about we change that," Astrid whispered seductively into his ear as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Please do tell," Hiccup smiled softly, his eyes sparkling lovingly.

"There's a large bed ten feet from where we are and it's been rather…..unused the last couple of nights," Astrid whispered seductively.

"Well then, we can't have that now can we," Hiccup whispered right back to her, a crooked smile displayed on his face.

"No we can't," Astrid whispered. She grabbed his hand and led him to the bed for the night.

-Toothless-POV

It had been 10 years since Hiccup took over the Dragon Kingdom of the North and so far, it was a fair success. His allies were thankful for being on his good side and his enemies could only glare as they could no longer find his islands. The only way to get to them was on the back of dragons. The mist around all his islands were full of patrols plus the sharp sea stacks he had the Gronkles make made maneuvering ships to nearly impossible. That didn't stop some idiot Viking tribes. They thought it was well worth the journey for glory and honor. The casualty rates though barely showed that the Vikings tried for the Kingdom of Ash though. However the casualty rate on the other side looked like they were massacred. How they even were able to keep up with these raids was beyond Toothless. It shouldn't have been possible. Yet they still managed the attempted attacks over, and over, and OVER.

It was truly quite annoying in Toothless' opinion. Hiccup was still gearing up all the dragons and all his soldiers. He himself had spent many a night with Hiccup working on the armor for all their fighters. Contraptions were being mounted on larger dragons for protection and added air power, armor was created at an alarming rate and the soldiers were being trained in many fashions as fighting masters poured into the area for the war that was "raging" in the Vikings minds. In truth though, it had barely even begun.

The true fight would happen when Hiccup ordered the first attack of his new kingdom. Toothless could only scuff at the word attack in relation to their enemies. Anyone could see it was going to be a massacre. Unless the Vikings had 5 times their numbers and better weapons, this war would be finished inside a year. Faster if that stupid king from Scotland sided with them. He better side with them, otherwise, it might be several years more before peace could settle on Hiccup's kingdom.

'Toothless.'

His head turned to the "voice."

'Shallow, good to see you, how are your new young?'

'Oh you know, starting to shoot their fire and flying…..everywhere their not supposed to,' Shallow answered tiredly.

'Don't look at me for a baby-sitting job, I did that once for you, and that's more than enough for me,' Toothless replied.

'I don't blame you. Fade seems to think that their cute and adorable. Smoke is still testy with other dragons being near her hatchlings,' Shallow sighed.

'On the bright side, there are 8 more Shades, that's good, right?' replied Toothless trying to be cheery.

'I wish I knew, but so far, nothing seems to be really going on, minus us getting ready and defending against Viking attacks,' Shallow sighed.

'It could be worse,' Toothless shrugged.

'Too true,' Shallow nodded.

'Well look, we better head to the council meeting, Flame would likely freak out if we didn't turn up there,' Toothless reasoned.

'Alright, let's go, no use waiting for nightfall when we could be their early,' Shallow agreed.

With that the two began to walk down to the other side of the island.

-Nighttime Meeting-

Flame stood at the beach of the western side of his island looking at the ocean. Waiting.

"Good to see you two here, and also, about time," Flame smiled as he rose his head up.

'How do you always know?' Shallow asked.

'Like he said the first day he meet you, he's got really good hearing,' Toothless chuckled.

Shallow just grumbled lowly and laid down.

He didn't get to lay long as the ground began to tremble. He sat up and looked at the one clear area in the water that wasn't covered in stone spires. A large white head surfaced and soon the large behemoth known as a Bewilderbeast emerged from the water. Two others soon followed. All of them came onto the beach and looked down at the three others.

The water began to bubble once more and a large dragon emerged from the sea. Its flippers soon became wings as the large dragon pushed off the water and then drifted majestically to his fellows.

Other queens and kings arrived. From the terrifying Screaming Death to the bright Fire Worm Queen, all the royalty arrived.

Hiccup looked around and saw his allies, friends, and warriors. He took a deep breath and linked his mind to all of them just as they did to him.

-Berk-

Stoick stared at the ocean, just as his son once had, and reminisced on all the times he had shared with his son and wife. While there were a few good times, Stoick couldn't help but notice that even in some of their better moments, neither Hiccup nor Valka were very happy. They almost seemed to feel awkward around him or anybody else.

Spitelout watched him from a couple feet away, completely unknown to Stoick until he cleared his throat.

Stoick turned his head towards Spitelout and gave him a small questioning eye.

"The meeting is in ten minutes. We need you there Stoick," Spitelout muttered.

Stoick signed as he got up with some effort. "I suppose they do, don't they. Let's go."

"You should hand over the village to Snotlout, you're getting too old for this Stoick," Spitelout said as he looked at his struggling brother.

"Not yet, he still has much to learn, and I am one of the last chiefs from my generation, someone has to keep the younger ones in line," Stoick sighed tiredly.

Spitelout shook his head and together the two brothers left the cliff.

-Meeting Hall- Unknown island-

"I say we take the fight to them! We found them once at the nest, let's do it again!"

"We also lost four thousand men and women to the beasts and their King, not to mention those failures we keep calling raids!"

"So what! That should motivate our men all the more! Revenge for our fallen brothers and sisters, mothers and fathers, our very kin!"

"So you would have us bath in the blood of our own as they are slaughtered by the hundreds? How many have we lost since the Nest invasion? How many do we continue to lose every raid? Look at the facts, we're outmatched!"

"In numbers alone! In heart and spirit, we are stronger!"

"Let's see how far heart and spirit gets you on a raid! All that will be left of you will be your stone heart and your spirit as it watch's the slaughter of our people!"

"ENOUGH! Cami! Thuggory! Arguing will not help a damn thing! We need to work together!" Stoick angrily marched to the large round table and sat down giving the two glares, which they ignored and were in turn glaring at each other.

"Dogsbreath, you're oddly quiet, what's your take on the situation?" Cami called over her shoulder, still refusing to break the glaring contest with Thuggory.

Dogsbreath looked around the room and sighed. "I agree with Cami on this one, we can't keep this up anymore."

Thuggory broke his glare from Cami and turned it on the newest chief of their generation so far.

"You would give up this war? Surrender to the beasts? Have our honor stripped and our people, even our own parents death's go unavenged?!" Thuggory snarled.

"I said stop the raids, not the war. In case you haven't noticed, our populations are rather low as well as our supplies for winter. I'm saying we need to stop raiding and perhaps start to prepare for a larger assault. Who knows when they will attack, and in case you didn't notice, were not just outmatched hopelessly, but we have other problems too," Dogsbreath countered calmly.

Stoick perked up at that. "We have a new threat?"

Dogsbreath turned to him and nodded. "Yes, a madman by the name of Drago is headed from the far north to the Barbaric Archipelago."

"So the madman returns?" Stoick whispered unheard by his fellow chiefs.

"Another madman?! Well, at least this one doesn't have an army of dragons," Thuggory burst out.

"That's where you're wrong Thuggory, he too has an army of dragons. He may very well be going to face off against Flame to take control over them," Stoick growled.

"What! Another one!" Thuggory looked shocked.

"Aye, he came here once before, claiming that we should bow before him and he would take care of the dragon problem," Stoick remembered with a snarled expressed on his features.

"Why do I feel like this has to do with a certain Thing I remember my father told me about once? He told me that dragons broke through the roof and began burning the Hold to the ground. My father was the chief's best friend and appointed second in command. It was the only reason he survived," Dogsbreath recalled with a frown present on his face.

"Aye, that's the one," the elder chief recalled, his snarl turning into a frown of remembrance. "I was the only chief to survive that night, many second in commands gained control over their respective tribes that night as well."

"So how do we do this then? This Drago character, chances are, he's going to try and gain forces throughout the Archipelago, especially from us!" Dogsbreath asked looking to his other counterparts.

"I say we join him," Thuggory smiled slyly.

"What!" Cami and Stoick both yelled out.

"Here me out, okay?" Thuggory signed shaking his head. "We join Drago and let the two forces decimate the other, then when the moment is ripe, destroy the remaining forces of the winning force."

The Chiefs all looked at the other and smiled. It wasn't a bad strategy.

"I say we sleep on it," Stoick concluded.

The others nodded in acceptance and began to file out of the room and into their respected lodges for a good night's rest.

Okay, now I am not saying I'm fully back, but I still live. Currently I'm at college for soccer two weeks before the class even start so yeah. Okay now, I am looking for island names from other stories in the httyd universe. And I don't mean from the books alone, but from all of your stories as well. Please post those in reviews and have a wonderful school year.


End file.
